


TRASH

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, My trash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Violence, all kinds of shit, non-con, trash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: TRASH TRASH TRASH WARNING!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不写警告。自己快乐。

900前往工作地点，破天荒的选择乘坐地铁。在这个仿生人和人类平等的年代里，仿生人乘坐地铁已经不是稀奇的事情。仿生人和人类保持着一定的距离紧紧地贴在一块，紧紧靠着900身旁的男子一直在倒腾着手机的东西，似乎是翻到了什么好看的吹了一声响亮的口哨。

草草的扫了一眼，900就获得了手机屏幕上所有的相关信息。这是目前最大的仿生人与人类的性爱交流网站，上面不仅仅有各种癖好的性爱视频，同时还是一个大型的论坛网站。可以在上面发表一系列的帖子，尺度之大以及范围之广，让不少好奇的人与仿生人在上面得到了不少的乐趣。

浏览的界面是论坛上一个火爆的新帖，而发这个帖子的人也是这个论坛里总点击量排名靠前的会员。没有人知道他是谁，但是唯一能知道的是他是一名仿生人。论坛的ID叫做【Dick69】，所发的一系列帖子都是精品并且不少还是加入会员才能观看的。

这位流量红人昨天刚刚更新了一个帖子，一如既往的，并不能看到画面里男子的面部，他面部所有的讯息都被黑色的马赛克给贴心打码了。比起其他帖子赤裸裸的露出那些表情管理失控的面部，这种留有充足想象力的画面所带来的冲击力度更大。

画面里的男子，是这个贴主的狗，他在个人主页介绍里就如此的介绍了。在所有帖子配文里一律都是用“it”来称呼，令人感到唏嘘的是，这个“它”其实是一名人类男性。更新图片中的第一张里，这名男子趴在一张桌子上，光滑的平面发射出冷漠的光芒；结实的大腿上套着白色的吊带袜，并且穿着女士的蕾丝内裤，因为兴奋，半勃的阴茎已经微微从一边探出头来，顶部冒出了晶莹的粘液。

身体微微透露着潮红，一看是已经初步开发完成了。仔细看的话可以从这名男子的胡茬下巴上看到晶莹的液体，这到底是唾液亦或是仿生人模拟的体液，这就无从得知了。但是从先前所有的帖子配文可以得知，“它”老是会被亲吻到只会发出像小奶狗一般低低的呜呜声，嘴角会流淌下还未来得及吞咽下去的唾液。

脖子上一如既往佩戴着一条项圈，不过这一次的变了新的花样。和大腿袜以及内裤所搭配的，那是一个白色的蕾丝项圈，正中央还有一个铃铛，再往下就是挺立的双点以及饱满的胸部，他微微侧着身子，完美的卷出了腹部上的人鱼线。

胸部以及腰胯间隐隐的还有着野蛮的手印，这让浏览这个帖子的人不由得联想到在前几天的更新，在茶水间里的粗暴对待，那兽性的交欢。他们都知道“它”会多么贪婪的吃下这名贴主的性爱软件。

“今天它有点害羞，好几次故意不看我的眼睛，但是它曾告诉过我它喜欢这白色蕾丝。”第一张的配文如此，下面的一张一如既往地香艳，这是一张大腿内侧的特写，在这里他们都能想象得到贴主将脑袋凑到这个婊子的胯下，而他那穿着白色吊带袜的大腿堪堪的搭在贴主的肩膀之上。

后穴已经润滑过了，他们从来不会吝啬润滑剂的使用。“今天的润滑剂是它’最讨厌’的味道，草莓味。真的是很奇怪的生物，明明很喜欢这个味道，却总是红着脸威胁我，说’要是涂在老子屁股上就把你的性爱模板给切下来’。”

拉开到一边的女士情趣内裤，蕾丝已经被过多的液体融化之后与肉体黏糊成一片，两根手指已经没入那个销魂的后处，谄媚的肠肉依稀可见，紧紧地卷附在手指上面，似乎是不想要让他离开一般。下面有人评论道，“无论被操过多少次，我总觉得’它’永远都像是第一次。”

“我们在工作地点，这个时间段并没有人。但是它依旧非常的紧张，一直在求着我说不要。但是承诺怎么可以如此轻易的被打破。”新的玩具，一颗粉红色的跳蛋已经塞入了男子身后，这张照片是侧拍大腿，只能看到上面的绑带贴着一个遥控器，一条亮粉色的线一直向上蜿蜒，最后没入了挺翘的臀部之中。

“它很乖，是一只很好的狗狗。我们现在就要去工作现场了。”接下来的照片让阅读者浮想联翩，他们都知道这名贴主肯定是让自己的狗狗好好地穿上了衣服。在正经的服装之下的它依旧穿着紧身的白色蕾丝大腿袜，美好且结实饱满的线条，以及女性的内裤，因为身后不断地刺激他流水的前端正在与光滑的面料磨蹭着；而更重要的是，流水的屁股里还夹着一个肆意跳动的玩具。

最后两张照片，也完美的告知好奇且刺激的人们最后他们是怎么解决的。它被狠狠地抵在了白色的面板上，仔细一看会发现这是一家大型超市里的公共厕所。仿生人的好处就是，他们的眼睛就是天生的摄影机，能第一人称角度将这一系列图片给完美的拍摄下来，给人设身处地的感觉。

一只手粗暴的抓着男子的头发，它的头发是棕色偏深，之前的帖子里曾经说过它的头发柔软且细腻，就像是小女孩的头发，却总是故意梳的很流氓很老套。它的脑袋被扯的微微向上仰着，上半身依旧保持着整齐的着装，这让许多喜欢它胸部的人大失所望；那宽松且大众的棕褐色长裤已经落在了地上，完整的露出了套着白色吊带袜的大腿。

衣服因为扶住腰肢而往上撩了一点，稍稍露出了完美的腰线，还有凹陷的腰窝。饱满且有力感的臀部结结实实地吃下了仿生人粗壮的肉棒。马桶盖板上的跳蛋落魄的滚落在一边，上面黏糊的沾着属于它的体液。一只手强有力的搂住了它的腰肢，“它做的很好，可惜的是这东西消耗它太多的体力了。这使得我现在草干它不得不搂住它的腰，以免它因为双腿发软而滑下去。倒是后面咬的我挺紧的。”

最后一张充分的证明了如何“咬我挺紧的”，又是一张不加修饰的特写，抽出柱身的时候能看到带出来的白沫以及亮晶晶的液体，微微外翻的粉色肠肉似乎是在挽留粗大，被撞击到发红的臀瓣被野蛮的抓在手里揉捏着，流出来的液体胡乱的粘黏在白色的吊带袜上，

“这里人很多且隔音效果不好，但是它似乎特别的兴奋，一直压抑着自己的呻吟，这是一个可爱的表现。我曾经担心过铃铛晃荡发出来的丁铃声会让隔壁的人注意到我们在干什么。但是并没有人注意到，也许注意到了只是没有正面指出罢了。可惜的是，今天因为外出工作的原因，没有办法让它穿上我新买的红色高跟鞋。那双高跟鞋我第一眼就觉得非常适合它。”

没有一如既往的结束图，如果按照原来的惯例，最后一张贴主肯定会交代了模拟人类的精液到底消耗在了哪里。一般都是在它的嘴里亦或是身体上，就像是前几期的更新一样，射在了它被吮吸以及啃咬到发红充血的胸部上。然而这一次只有短短的几行字，却收获了比之前还要多的点赞。

“很可惜的是，它这次是求着我射在它的体内。这让我产生了一种让母狗怀孕的错觉。一个淫荡的家伙，最早的那几张是不愿看我镜头，但是最后却哭着让我不要离开。真的是一个野蛮且过分的要求。如果有机会的话，明天我会更新一下如何惩罚它。”

似乎是注意到在公共场合看这种帖子影响不好，带着绒线帽的男子尴尬的咳嗽了一声退出了软件，草草的将手机给塞到了怀里，并没有注意到身后的仿生人的光标一直转动着平稳的蓝色。没过多久，900的目的地到了，他将手里的黑色箱子给提上，巧妙地避过挤在一堆的人群走出了地铁。

关上了门，打开了灯。他冷眼的望着双手被带上手铐的男子，后者正半蜷缩着身子躺在那张粉红色的床上，今天并没有穿着白色的蕾丝大腿袜，脖子上的项圈也变回了黑色的金属项圈，这样他看起来乖巧的宛若一只大型犬。他没有任何的回避，而是直勾勾的望着900，似乎并不知道自己到底会面对着什么惩罚。

微微隐藏在阴影里的男子，他冷蓝色眼睛和太阳穴一旁滚动的蓝色相得映彰。他优雅的摊开了黑色箱子，从里面抽出了一条皮鞭，挥舞了一下，满意的听到空气被滑破的声音，

“盖文，把你的屁股抬起来，今天的惩罚从现在开始。”

TRASH-1 END


	2. TRASH-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克苏鲁AU 有那么一点吧

他挣扎着，踢蹬着小腿，喉咙的深处嘶哑的摩挲出呻吟，双手胡乱在半空中抓弄着不存在的一切。可是这一切都徒劳无功，他早应该知道这一切，盖文狠狠地瞪着前方那顶苍白的灯，刺眼赤裸的光芒让他感觉不到任何虔诚的性质，只感觉到一种撕裂的疼痛。

一个温暖的容器，他的肩胛骨微微颤抖着，就像是濒死的天鹅无力的挣扎着；一个绝好的母亲，眼泪难以控制的从眼角冒出，糊弄脏了面部的一切，甚至让他有种溺水的错觉。他当然记得所有的一切，愚蠢的生物将他给当做了omega母体，粗暴的夺去了他的一切，生硬的闯入他的体内，在他alpha的体后放入了一个又一个的卵。

披着仿生人外层的贱货。盖文仰着头，感觉到液体倒流进了自己的气管，让他感觉到恶心。那个冷色瞳眸的怪物诡辩多端，长时间的匍匐在阴影深处，用它那肮脏且下流的眼眸等待着捕猎猎物的那一瞬间。你有什么资格说别人下流且肮脏？

它拥有读心术，盖文忘记了。他总是忘记一些十分重要的事情，如果他记得的话，记得的话就会少很多不必要的麻烦。

柔软的触手闯入了alpha从未有人涉足的禁地，这种撕裂的疼痛感让盖文记得深切。你已经是一个怪物了，你没有意识到吗？它缥缈且没有任何感情的声音传来，另外一根粘稠的分体舔舐着盖文的脸颊，在他的胡茬上面留下浅层的水渍。

不适合用来交配的甬道已经被过度开发，酸涩的酥麻感，以及匍匐的姿势让他有点恍惚，那些断断续续的哼哼声闷闷的传出。星星点点的快感像是火花一般慢慢的腾升到全身，他流着泪胡乱的咬着自己的手指，感受着自己的肢体被那些肢体给摆弄成奇怪的模样。

那些家伙，孵化出来去了哪里他不知道。他在怪物的顶弄之下发出了甜腻的叫声，汗津的额头粗糙的抵在地板之上。他不能弄脏这昂贵的地板，乖巧的扬起脑袋，即便脖子发出了抗议的声音，如果他那些人类低等的液体弄湿了这地毯，皮鞭抽打下来的烧灼感以及滑坡空气的呼呼风声，都深刻的记得。

大腿内侧早已红了一大片，粗壮且结实的腿部正在抽搐着，过多的液体从交合处慢慢的流了下来，淫乱的黏在两人的贴切。从不渴望身后的它能去抚慰那硬的发疼的阴茎，那冰冷的手第一次抚上的同时曾经柔软的问过盖文，“我想要切除他，让你做一个乖巧的妈咪，如何。”

他不记得当时自己是如何哭嚎着说不要，就像是今天那般不断地讨好那个没有具体的它。仿生人的皮囊早已被扔到了一边，那可笑的塑料制服成为了堵塞住盖文的嘴的物品，那材质真的恶心，盖文晕晕乎乎的想到；那些应该调查的文件呢？管他，盖文发出了夹杂着哭腔的尖叫。

他曾经嘲笑过的东西，似乎都一切加罪于他的头上。常年握枪的手起了不少的茧子，这双手不适合去做一个温柔贤惠的妈咪，他带着皮手套冷漠的盯着那些小东西们乖巧且热切的贴上来。它似乎就是偏爱他，盖文有点病态的满意，一只触手卷上了他充血的乳头，刺激的酸痛让他发出了犹如奶狗一般呜呜的叫声。

高潮来的仓促，淅淅飒飒的喷射在地板上，他每次都叫的如同一个潮吹的婊子，哭哭啼啼的全身发抖。他厌恶现在的自己，可却又无法要求自己去摆脱这一切。它还会披上那熟悉的塑料皮囊凑上前来，跟他交换一个冰冷且不掺杂过多感情的吻。可怜的alpha将其当做了解药，他热烈的回应着，就像是不知道那柔软的舌头其实只是那混沌身体其中的一部分罢了。

肚子开始胀大，轻轻的抽泣中感知着它的排卵。那些闪烁着如同蓝血一般颜色的卵，小小的，从它那可怖的类阴茎状的物体排出，进入到盖文炙热且紧缩的体内。那是一个比omega更好的培养所和容纳器，它满意的凑上前去，给与了盖文一个“吻”，奖励这个面部潮红如同天边烧起来的alpha。

那些卵会在里面慢慢的长大，每次放两个到后面都会让盖文无法承受。蓝色的卵最后会融化外壳，流出宛若精液一般粘稠白色的液体，而那两个被称为“孩子”的，小小的混沌物会伸出一只类似于人类的手，从盖文一张一合收缩的体后爬出，然后亲昵的亲吻着，附着在盖文的身上。直到它们的父亲，“RK-900”——那是很久以前的称呼了，现在的话，“它”更为贴切。直到它将它们给带走，让它们离开自己的妈咪，去学更多的东西。

它爱自己吗？盖文不知道，他也不想知道。当一个贴切且乖巧的妈咪，似乎是他现在首要的任务。

TRASH-2 END


	3. TRASH-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 站街盖文，没写完，乳钉穿环警告

他是在底特律今年第一个下雪天遇到盖文的。

男子站在路边，搓着自己的手以求得一丝温暖，有一搭没一搭的抽着嘴里的那根香烟，呼出来的热气和烟雾混杂在一块，在路灯下兜帽里隐藏着的是一双幽亮的眼睛。鬼迷了心窍一般，900走上前去，这个家伙大概比自己矮了那么一个脑袋，美好的夜晚，“500美金？”

“操，老子不是出来卖的。”话音刚落，男子愤怒的从嘴里抽出香烟吐了一大大的烟圈，扭头给了900一个意味深长的眼神，“不过，黑发今晚限时免费。”他眨了眨眼，叼着还有半根的香烟，一边的嘴角微微扬起，露出了痞气的笑容。

“去你家。”900一手插在温暖的过膝外衣里，另外一只手从男子的嘴里抽出香烟放在自己嘴里，吸了一口，优雅的吐出。他舔了下自己的嘴唇，似乎想说些什么，最后还是没有说出来。“加多250美金。”他低声嘟哝道。

他的房子就在他的身后，从里面的装潢以及规格来看，900觉得他并不是出来卖的话语并不假。似乎是注意到了什么，他赶忙将桌子上的东西给匆匆的扫了进去，仓促的推上抽屉，但是墙壁上挂着的图画来不及取下。

他是一名警探，900心里默念道，还是一名优秀的警探。一只黑猫窝在沙发上冷冷的朝着陌生男子警惕的交换着，收到了来自原主人的安抚，随即就消失在阴影中。

跟循着男子进入到他的卧室内，900被狠狠地抵在了门上，面前的男子早已微微踮起脚，捧住他的脑袋狠狠地亲了上去，肉食动物。900乐意回应他火辣且主动的邀请，灵活的舌头在纠缠着，吮吸着男子丰满的下嘴唇发出清晰的水声，细腻的滑过他柔软的口腔内壁，让他舒服的发出酥麻的低吟。

“嘿，宝贝，”900微微拉开了蛇一般的男子，唾液拉出了一条暧昧的丝线，单薄卫衣下面男子臀部的手感出奇的好，并不是软趴趴的那种，同时头窝在他的脖颈能嗅闻到婴儿牛奶沐浴露的味道。“你叫什么名字。”

“操，”男子的脾气很大，脚狠狠地踹上了900身后的门上，“爱做就做，不做就滚，哪里那么多废话。”意料之中，需要给点甜头。900将男子圈在自己脖颈上的手顺了下来摸到了自己的胯下，让他感受分量的同时，900的膝盖顶了顶男子的半勃，“长夜漫漫。”

“操你妈的，”被抓住软肋的男子懊恼的发出了一声怒吼，他在900色情的揉捏之下发出了细细的喘息，他真敏感，900冷冷的想到，“败给你了，老子名字叫做盖文，行了吗？”

盖文的话还没说完就被900给打断了，而盖文也没有给他任何机会，两人推推踉踉地倒在了盖文的床上，可怜的家具发出了轻微的响声宣泄出对二者粗暴对待的不满，男子整个人覆在了900的身上，他结实饱满的臀部刻意地蹭着900的硬起。

在900的亲吻之下，盖文很快恢复了之前的热情，那双眼睛湿润着，无声的勾引着900，就像是海妖。他的手掐着900高级面料做成的风衣，粗暴的将其往两边拨；卡在宽厚的肩膀之上，手指开始胡乱的扯着衬衣的纽扣，他成功的扯下来了好几颗，露出了孩童一般顽劣的笑容，手贴上900坚实胸膛的时候发出了一声满足的叹息。

男子的皮夹克已经被扯了下来，胡乱的扔到了地上，头发已经凌乱，有好几缕落在了额头上，耷拉在鼻梁的伤疤之上。嘴唇已经被亲吻到红肿充血，但是湿滑的舌头再次舔上了嘴唇，在灯光之下显得诱人，就像是吐着星子的蛇。将里面稍微紧身的衣服给扯下来，丢到一旁的途中尽显完美的身材。

他经常去健身，900如此想到，身体没有任何一处存在赘肉，都健美的刚刚好，精致的人鱼线一直晚宴到牛仔裤之下，上面有许多伤疤，却丝毫不会减少整体的美感，反而增加了野性；在900的注视之下男子喘着粗气，赤裸且不带掩饰的注视能让他激动地像一个流水的婊子。

900也注意到了他的胸部，肉感十足，在他的动作之下正在轻微的晃动着，就像是女人的奶子一般饱满；微微往上翘起的、红褐色的乳头旁边闪烁着金属的球型光芒，900一眼认出来了这个家伙还打着乳钉，左边是白色的而右边是黑紫色的。

盖文抓起了900的手，将其放在了自己的胸部上面，不知是有心亦或是故意的，途中盖文又一次舔上了自己的嘴唇。正如900所料，贴上去的瞬间盖文发出了颤抖的低吟；900的手指微冷，但是手心温度却是适中的，他的胸部900一手恰能抓住，食指和无名指之间卡着盖文的乳头，两根手指微微夹着两边的乳钉，微微提起的时候他的胸部也会随之变化。

乳头逐渐充血且微微变长，这种冲击性的画面是900第一次所见。难以想象，在外面一丝不苟穿着警察制服的家伙居然是如此的放荡，他这敏感的两点磨蹭到粗糙的布料之时也会变得充血，堪堪且难耐的挺立着。桃色的幻想充斥在900的脑内，付诸于实际的行动，使得盖文则是捂住了自己的嘴巴发出了细微的呻吟。

色情且粗蛮的手法让男子感到兴奋，他能感觉到自己的阴茎已经完全硬起了，正在堪堪的卡在内裤里，晃动着腰肢以求得摩擦带来的抚慰，同时也是在无声催促着900。然而，900的另外一只手依旧放在西装裤之上，躺在盖文床上的姿势宛若一位君主，正在观赏一美好的艺术品一般盯着盖文。

感知到他的视线，男子的脸更加的发烫，想都不用想，绯红从耳朵蔓延到脖颈之下，渲染到了胸前大片；他咒骂了一句呆子，主动将900的另外一只手放在了自己另外一边被冷落的胸部，两边同时的搓揉让他舒服的发出了更加浓重的喘息，他感觉自己凭借着摩擦胯下以及900的揉捏，可以像一个浪货进入今晚第一次的高潮。

慢慢的褪下破洞的牛仔裤，盖文只穿着一条内裤跪坐在900的身上，吐露出来的粘液将内裤给沾湿。900一把搂住了盖文发软的腰肢，强硬的态度让其根本没办法挣脱；唇舌附着在盖文胸前一边挺立，让其发出了一声变调的呻吟，900如同一位幼儿一般吮吸着盖文，用牙齿轻微碾磨着金属乳钉，粗糙的舌苔滚过敏感的肉面，让其变得湿滑，用舌尖轻轻的抵着盖文乳头上因为刺激而微张的小洞。

张开嘴微微的咬着那块软肉，力度保持的刚好，不会让其流血却会留下牙印，就像是一个属于自己的标记一般；盖文出于恐惧想要推开900，却不知这个动作将自己更好的推向于900；掠夺者的手一路顺着盖文微微弓起的腰肢往下，探入了盖文的内裤里，滑向那个干燥的小洞，手指带有试探性的戳弄着附近。

 

TRASH-3 TBC


	4. TRASH-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有康纳/盖文的情节  
> 三观不符嘻嘻

盖文发现自己一直在做一个性质的梦。

他梦见的人员都是一样的。

他的男朋友康纳。

梦见了康纳的弟弟奈因斯。

他梦见的内容差不多是一样的。

醒来迷蒙之间看着窗帘缝隙里的阳光，他感觉有点不真实的恍惚。他感觉现在才是一个美好的近乎不真实的梦境，而所谓的梦境才是现实的存在。

似乎还记得脖子上的细细碎碎的啃咬感，说不出来是几张嘴，细密的吮吸让其头皮发麻；身上游走的四只手，让他感觉到如同溺水一般的亲吻。

高潮迭起带来快感的涌起，他不记得他趴在谁的身下撅着屁股哭的像一个婊子，贪婪地吃下了粗大的阴茎，嘴里还含着另外一根粗大。

他感觉自己就像是一个低俗的性爱玩具，被粗俗的对待，精液满满当当的灌满他的内部，从来不及闭合的洞口里缓缓的流出。

面部也被射的一塌糊涂，粘稠的精液黏在他的眼睫毛上。他还听到谈论的低语声，努力的想要去追寻话语内容，却只能大概的知道这是康纳和奈因斯的声线。

他穿了高跟鞋吗？他不记得了。也许有吧，他似乎记得那是一双漂亮的红底高跟鞋。

这个设计还是他喜欢的风格。

这些梦的场景不尽相同，熟悉的让他感觉到陌生。就在他和康纳同居的公寓内，在客厅里，在厨房里，在卧室的地板上。

跟现实不一样并且荒唐的是，奈因斯也在内。  
他在醒来的那瞬间居然会有一种莫名的惆怅感涌起，他迷恋这种桃色梦境，他喜爱康纳与奈因斯分享自己的感觉。

“你醒了吗？”他的男友康纳给他递来了一杯早餐牛奶，热气腾腾熏染了那双温柔的眼睛。

盖文嫌恶自己，他突然感觉有种不忠的羞耻感油然而生。脑袋疼痛欲裂，他微微挤出一个笑容接过了康纳的牛奶。

当他经过浴室的时候，他终于感觉到不对劲了。与康纳这几天都没做过爱，但是他却能清晰地在自己的脖子上发现斑驳的红印，就像是一个又一个刺眼的标记。

他震惊了。手颤抖着摸着脖颈上的红印，那里像是烧灼了一般让他害怕。拉开自己的睡袍，发现身体上密密麻麻的也是如此。

清楚地记得，他昨天并不是穿着睡袍入睡的。

震惊以及恐慌吞没了他。

慢慢的回头，他从未合拢的门缝里看到了站在不远处吧台的康纳。而他的身边，是这个时候不应该出现的人。

康纳的弟弟，奈因斯。


End file.
